Donkey Kong Country - Kong for a Day: The Video Game/Cutscenes (GBA)
Cinematic 1 * Today's the annual Kongo Bongo ceasefire, and everyone of Kongo Bongo are excited. * Cranky: This being Kongo Bongo's annual ceasefire, our annual love fest, let's have a few words from the future ruler of Kongo Bongo, Donkey Kong! * Until it went deep when K. Rool, leader of the Kritters dropped a banana peel on the ground making Candy, DK's boyfriend slip. * Candy: Our date's off. Don't call me, don't drop by! EVER! * DK: "Ever?" That's a long time! Yeesh... * DK is sad when Candy broke up with him, so K. Rool decided to cheer DK up by going surfing. * DK: Oh no! Funky's soulmate! (Fades to DK and Funky) Funky, something bad happened! * Funky: Where's my board?! * DK: Somebody filched it! I'm sorry! * Funky: How are you gonna be future ruler if you can't even tell the truth when you're wiped out?! 2 * DK: I used to hang here with my girl, but it was history. * Dixie: Don't worry. You'll hook up with somebody, DK! * Krusha: Hey, what about you Dixie? You are fine. * Dixie: What's the matter with you, DK? * DK: I didn't say anything! * Dixie: Wait 'till Diddy hears about this! * Krusha: Yeah, go tell Diddy! That half pint! * Dixie: Yeah, I will tell him what a lousy friend you are! How are you gonna be future ruler if you can't even be trusted?! 3 * Diddy: Some pal you turned out to be! Just 'cause you're my best buddy doesn't mean you got dibs on my girl! * DK: I don't want your girl, I never wanted your girl! You can have her! * Diddy: This friendship's moving like this elevator! Way down! * DK: I don't get it. Candy, then Funky, then Dixie, and now Diddy! I have to get him. 4 * DK: Cranky! What happened? * Cranky: Like you don't know. * DK: What? * Cranky: Don't play dumb! I got the evidence right here, you bumbling baboon! I got no choice but to strip you of your title of future ruler! I'm giving you a one-way ticket to the White Mountains! 5 * Dixie: Pretty cool you're named future ruler, Dids! You're the big dude! So, can I get a big smooch from the big dude? * Diddy: You mean me, right? * Dixie: Sure! 6 * Klump: This is a raid! * Bluster: Oh no! * Klump: Kritters! Ready, aim... * Diddy: Stop right there, Kritters, for I am future ruler of Kongo Bongo! * Klump: Fire! * Diddy: Stop! Stop! I'm not edible! * Cranky: Hey! What's this about?! * Diddy: Go get DK! 7 * Cranky: DK! There's trouble brewing at the barrel factory! * DK: Diddy'll take care of it. After all, he is future ruler. * Cranky: The pipsqueak's in over his head. You're the only one to the job. * DK: I can't! I'm too weak! I haven't eaten a single banana all day! * Cranky: Well... * DK: Bananas! * Cranky: I couldn't let you go without packing your couple of bananas for the road! * DK: Let me at 'em! 8 * And so, DK saved the day, protected the Barrelworks, and foiled K. Rool's plans once and for all. And DK's chosen as future ruler. The end. Dialogue 1 * DK: I almost forgot! Today's the annual Kongo Bongo ceasefire! All I have to do is to get to the celebration! 2 1. * DK: I can't believe it. Candy and Funky now hate me. What am I going to do now? I need to get to Diddy and Dixie. 2. * Diddy: Hey, pal! What took ya so long? * DK: Candy blasted me for what I did with the banana peel. I didn't do anything! And Funky was so furious about what the board is stolen, now everyone hates me. * Dixie: Snap out of it, DK! We're still hangin' with ya! * Diddy: Yeah, lighten up! Remember, I'm your sidekick, second-in-command! * Dixie: Me too! * DK: Thanks. I'll be staying with Dixie from now on. 3 1. * DK: Let's go find a bench to sit on. * Dixie: Yeah, I'll join with you, DK! 2. * DK: Here it is! 4 1. * DK: Dixie hates me now! How am I going to tell Diddy? * Diddy: Donkey Kong!! * DK: Diddy! I'm comin' lil' buddy! 2. * DK: Hey, Diddy! * Diddy: There you are! * DK: What's wrong? * Diddy: I've heard about it. * DK: Heard about what? * Diddy: That you're cheating on my girl! * DK: I didn't do that! Please, I swear! 5 1. * DK: Diddy! Wait up! 2. * DK: I got a bad feeling about this. Cranky sounded really mad! * Diddy: I'm not talking to you! * DK: But you just did. * Diddy: But I'm not anymore! Yikes! What happened at Cranky's place? 6 * Cranky: Hey! Cut it out! * Diddy: Bad timing, Cranky! * Cranky: I have bad news, K. Rool and his lizards have marched on the Barrelworks and you gotta get over there! * Diddy: Why me? * Cranky: 'Cause you are the future ruler of Kongo Bongo! As protector of Kongo Bongo, you're expected to risk your life at a moment's notice! * Diddy: My life?! Dixie, I have to save Bluster's Barrelworks from those evil lizards! * Dixie: Go, Diddy! 7 1. * DK: This is so sad, an island with no bananas! I have to find them! 2. * DK: This is just a mirage! What have I done?! 8 1. * DK: It's time to pound these lizards to next week! 2. * DK: I'm back! 9 1. * Klump: Donkey Kong! What are you doing here?! Kritters, attack! 2. * DK: I did it! * Diddy: Attaboy, DK! What a hero! * Bluster: Hooray, DK! * Candy: You're the best, DK! The best! Category:Cutscenes